Colby
Colby is a fighter introduced in Mortal Kombat Legends I. About Colby Colby is a slightly out of shape, gloomy young adult from Earthrealm. While he appears and acts innocent, he is actually consumed and corrupted by evil. He had earned the hatred of Earthrealmers when he had stolen their kamidogu and gave it to Shao Kahn, enabling him to enter the realm, and had fled to Outworld in order to work for his emperor. He is very self-centered and shallow, always looking for an opportunity to show off his body. He is also attracted to Dominic. He is also dimwitted at times, causing Emerald's plans to fail. Combat characteristics As a result for aiding the emperor, he was granted various abilities, such as being able to screech at loud volumes to stun the opposition and using his scream to create balls of plasma-like energy to use as a weapon. He can also use his stomach to knock the opponent back. Signature moves * Belly Bash: Colby slams into the opponent with his stomach, knocking them backwards. (MKLI) * Star Scream: Colby lets out a loud scream, and launches a blast of pink plasma-like energy at the target. (MKLI) * Banshee Screech: Colby screams at the oponent, stunning them, allowing a chain combo. (MKLI) * Portal Punch: Vanishing through a purple portal, Colby reappears behind the opponent, punching them in the back. (MKLI) * Teleport Grab: Jumping into thin air, Colby reappears under the opponent, jumping up, grabbing their legs, and throwing them back onto the battlefield. (MKLI) * Sumo Slam: Lifting the opponent up and slamming them on the ground, Colby slams down on them with his weight. (MKLI) * Fake-Out Kick: Colby spins around, seemingly about to mimic Blue's "Sky Kicks," however, he swiftly sweeps the confused opponent's legs. (MKLI) Fatalities * Axe-idental: Colby throws his axe into the opponent's head. (MKLI) * Big Fat Axe: Colby impales his axe into the opponent's chest, knocks them down, then slams onto their chest. he then pulls the axe back out, the enemy's heart on the blade. (MKLI) Biographies * MKLI: An Earthrealm traitor, Colby aided Outworld emperor Shao Kahn with his entrance to Earthrealm, giving him the kamidogu needed to cross between the two realms. As a result, he was forced to flee his home world or face certain death. He escaped to Outworld, where he joined Kahn's ranks, becoming a personal body guard to General Emerald, as well as being a part of her small group along with Dominic, Feng, Ian, Korrei, and Night. He fully believes that he can rule the realms all on his own. Endings * 'MKLI '(non-canonical): "Absorbing the power of Shao Kahn, Colby was transformed into an all-powerful god. He could feel his former emperor's power rushing through his veins and his transformation. He had grown much larger in size and stature, and when he had noticed that Dominic had bared witness to his transformation, he took him as his husband. Under Colby's rule, he had made Outworld a much nicer place, however he secretly wished that he could just lead a normal life with his beloved husband." Trivia * Colby is gay and is attracted to Dominic. * He is killed by Chung while protecting Emerald and Dominic. Armageddon creation * Size: Medium * Skin color: 3, 7 * Eye color: 2, 27 * Hair: Metro ** Hair color: 2, 30 * Torso: Sash ** Main color: 7, 27 ** Accent color: 16, 10 * Pants: Valetudo ** Main color: 7, 27 ** Accent color: 12, 9 * Boots: Tabi Long ** Armor and boot color: 2, 27 Category:Mortal Kombat Legends I characters Category:Male characters Category:Outworld characters Category:Outworlders Category:Earthrealm characters Category:Earthrealmers Category:Villains Category:Humans